Our Wedding
by AngelCat93
Summary: Beck Oliver has proposed to his girlfriend, Tori Vega. And a few years later they get married. Yes, I know I'm horrible at summaries. This is a Bori Oneshot fic. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.


_Disclaimer:__ I do not own any of the characters. All the characters are copyright Dan Schneider. I only own the fic._

_Author's Note:__ Jade and Trina's personalities have been altered slightly. They treat Tori nicer than they did in the original show._

It was a Friday night. Tori Vega, who was now twenty-one, was out spending the evening with her boyfriend Beck Oliver. He had decided to take her to her favorite restaurant. Around six o' clock, he came by her house to pick her up.

"Hey, Babe. You ready to go?" Beck asked Tori.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Tori said grabbing her purse. Beck took her by the arm and led her to his car. He let her get in the front passenger side first and then he got in the driver's seat. Beck started up the car and started towards the restaurant. All the while, Tori wondered where he was taking her.

"Hey, Beck? Where are you taking me?" Tori asked.

"I'm not telling you. You'll just have wait until we get there." Beck replied.

Tori smiled and nodded. She loved when Beck did these kind of things for her. It made her feel special. After twenty minutes, Beck and Tori arrived at the restaurant. Beck found a parking spot that was close to the restaurant. He got out of the car and then went around to open the door for Tori.

"Thank you Beck." Tori said.

"You're very welcome." Beck replied.

Tori looked at the restaurant's sign. "Oh, Summer Island Breeze? I love this restaurant." Tori exclaimed happily.

"I knew you'd like it. Now come one let's go inside. We have dinner reservations." Beck replied.

Tori nodded and followed her boyfriend inside the restaurant. Once they were seated at their table, they began to look over their menus. Beck and Tori both ordered a tossed salad. As they were eating, they were talking to each other and have a great time. The two of them finished off the meal by sharing a slice of chocolate cake. Once she was done, Tori set her fork down across the plate. "Mmmm, that was good. Well I guess we should go pay the bill." Tori said as she rose to her feet.

"Just a minute Tori. There's something I want to ask you." Beck said who was also now standing.

"What is it?" Tori asked confused.

Beck pulled out a small navy blue box and opened it revealing a small diamond ring. He got down on one knee. "Tori, will you marry me?" Beck asked.

Tori was surprised. She wasn't expecting Beck to propose to her. She could not say no to him.

"Yes of course I will. " Tori replied happily.

Beck smiled and rose to his feet. "Really? That's awesome!" Beck replied. He then placed the engagement ring on Tori's finger. They then shared a kiss before leaving the restaurant. Tori was happy to be Beck's fiancé. She would soon be known as Mrs. Oliver.

_(Time Skip)_

A few months later Tori sat in a small church room. Her wedding day had finally come. She was sitting in front of a mirror brushing her hair. She was wearing a long white wedding dress. She had just finished brushing her hair when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" She called.

The door flung open to reveal her Cat, Jade and Trina standing in the doorway. The three of them were Tori's bridesmaids. They had light purple bridesmaids dresses on and each of their hair was pulled back into a loose bun.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Tori asked.

"Uh…duh, Tori, we're your bridesmaids. We're here to see if you're all set to head on out to the sanctuary. Trina said.

"Oh right. Yeah. Just a minute I have to put my veil on." Tori replied.

"I'll help you put it on Tori. " Jade said rushing over to Tori's side.

"I'll help too." Cat said happily.

"Thanks Jade and thanks as well Cat." Tori replied. Tori put the veil on. Jade and Cat proceeded to help Tori fix it.

"No problem. We're happy to help." Jade replied.

Tori smiled at her friends. She liked that Jade was being nicer to her now. She never liked how mean Jade was to her when she was in high school. Tori was glad to see that Jade had changed.

"And there we go Tori. Your veil is fixed. Now we'll just put it down in front of your face and you'll be all set." Jade said putting Tori's veil in front of her face.

As soon as Jade and Cat finished, Tori's dad walked through the door. "Is our bride ready?"

"Yes dad. She's ready." Trina replied.

"Ok. You guys go to the church sanctuary entrance. We're almost ready to start." Mr. Vega said.

"Ok, we'll get going. Come on Cat, Trina." Jade replied.

Trina and Cat followed behind Jade.

Mr. Vega looked at Tori and smiled. He held out his arm to Tori. Tori smiled and took a hold of her father's arm. They proceeded to the church sanctuary. Tori walked arm in arm with her father. She saw all her family and friends stand up as she walked by. She then turned her attention to front of the church. She saw Beck standing on the bottom step of the stage. Andre and Robbie were his best men. They were standing behind Beck. Tori and her father stopped when they were in front of the pastor's podium. The pastor spoke.

"Who gives this woman away to be wed?" The pastor asked.

Mr. Vega spoke up. "Her mother and I do." The pastor nodded and Mr. Vega lifted Tori's veil off of her face. Tori's father then took his seat next to his wife and Beck grabbed Tori by the hand and stood to face the pastor.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to join these two in marriage." the pastor said.

He looked at the ring bearer. "May I have the rings?" He asked. The ring bearer, who was Beck's younger cousin, walked over and handed the rings to Beck. Beck handed the pastor both of the rings. The pastor nodded and handed Tori's ring to Beck.

"Place this ring on Tori's finger and repeat after me. With this ring, I be wed."

Beck placed the ring on Tori's finger. "With this ring, I be wed."

"And now Tori, place this ring on Beck's finger and repeat after me. With this ring, I be wed."

Tori put the ring on Beck's finger. "With this ring, I be wed." Tori repeated.

Tori and Beck grab each other's hands and turn to face each other. The pastor continued speaking. "Beck, do you take Tori to be your lawful wedded wife to love, honor and cherish until death do you part?" The pastor asked.

Beck looked at Tori. "I do." He replied.

"And Tori, do you take Beck to be your lawful wedded husband to love, honor and cherish until death do you part?" The pastor asked again.

Tori looked to Beck. She smiled. "I do." She replied.

"Then I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The pastor said as he closed his Bible.

Beck leaned in and kissed Tori passionately on the lips. Tori loved every moment of that kiss. She felt like she was a princess and Beck was her prince. After they parted from kissing, Beck grabbed Tori's hand and led her out of the church. All of Tori and Beck's family, cheered as they walked down the aisle. Tori and Beck stepped out of the church. They were again greeted by their friends and family. The two of them smiled and waved at their family and friends. After a bit they, approached their vehicle. Beck let Tori get in first. He then got into the car. The driver shut the door got in the driver's seat. Beck and Tori rolled down their windows. They waved to their friends and family as the vehicle drove off. When they were on the road, Tori took off her veil. She placed it on the seat next to her and looked to Beck. She smiled.

"I'm happy that we're husband and wife." Tori said happily.

"I am too. I love you Tori." Beck replied.

"I love you too, Beck." Tori said.

Tori and Beck shared a kiss as they drove down the road. They were glad that they would be spending their lives together.

Three years later, Beck and Tori had a daughter. They named her Michelle. And after two more years, they had a son. They named him Matthew. Beck and Tori only had two children but they happy either way. They had each other and children and that's all they needed.


End file.
